


Freckles

by MaxIsOnline



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Bullying, Fluff, Freckled!Virgil, Freckles, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, New York City, alright im done now i think, ill add more if i think of any, jeez these tags are a mess, max will never learn to tag lmao, oh well whatever lo, there's a part where it sounds kind of smutty BUT ITS NOT I SWEAR, theres a hot tub but this is rated G for a reason lmao, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline
Summary: Growing up, Virgil never liked his freckles, but one day he meets boy covered in freckles who hopes to change that.Just pure moxiety fluff with minimal angst (max what??) I promise no death or angst today, that's for other things I have planned ;) well, enjoy.P.P.S. There's a reason this isn't tagged as platonic, it's not platonic lmao,this is me creating the content I want to see





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djfibi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=djfibi).



> Ok so this one shot is dedicated to fibi and rein because they were talking about this idea in an art live stream so credit to the idea goes to them I love you guys btw. Ok so yeah I hope you enjoy!

Growing up, Virgil always hated his freckles.

He never tanned, and the pale shade of his skin just clashed with the small light brown speckles dots that dusted his cheekbones, shoulders, and collarbone. Whenever Virgil went outside in the sun, whether going to the beach, the pool, or just going outside to play during lunch and recess, he didn’t tan. He either burned or his freckles just multiplied by the minute. 

Virgil had no idea why his freckles were such an object of insecurity growing up, he’d only been teased about them once in middle school. When sixth grade rolled around Virgil started wearing pale foundation to cover up the little brown speckles he’d always felt bad about. One day, when he woke up too late for school with not enough time to do makeup, Virgil dashed out of the house scrambling for his stuff, when he got to school, Virgil just focused on getting to class. He went through the morning not realizing or caring about not wearing any makeup (It wasn’t like anyone noticed or cared enough to notice the fact he wore pale foundation, and maybe just a little bit of black eyeshadow, no one paid him much attention and Virgil didn’t really have friends). 

He only noticed when his resident bully pushed him against a locker and laughed. “Wow... so… where did these come from? Huh, freak? Yesterday you were pale as the little snowflake you make yourself out to be and all of a sudden today, BAM! Your face is covered in… tiny… little… freckles…” The bully took this opportunity to aggressively poke at a freckle on Virgil’s cheek where Virgil took the opportunity to squeeze his eyes closed and pray this would all be over soon. Fortunately, for him, his wish came true as the bully dropped him and ran off to join his friends who were walking by. The next day, the bully saw that Virgil had covered up the freckles with pale foundation and proceeded to tease him for the rest of their time in school together yelling “Hey SPECKS!” whenever Vigil was near. 

Virgil was so glad to finally escape this relentless teasing when he got into an art school near the beach in New York. Virgil loved the school when he saw it and knew from the moment he toured the campus, that THIS was where he was mean to go. Virgil was quick to move into the dorms, but mostly locked himself away in his room until orientation came around. Virgil, still being ever the anxious shy kid he was, crept out of his room and made his way to orientation.

It was in his orientation group Virgil met  _ him. _

_ Him _ being the slightly tan, adorable boy with curly sandy-brown hair and striking light blue eyes. The main thing that stood out to Virgil was this boy’s freckles. Virgil had thought he was covered but his freckles did not hold a candle to this boy’s. Of course, the boy looked absolutely adorable with his millions and millions of freckles that seemed to cover every inch of his skin as he didn’t hide them like Virgil did. While Virgil wore purple tee shirts on top of black turtleneck long sleeve shirts, always paired with his signature black-and-purple patchwork hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans, this kid was wearing a short sleeve light blue polo shirt, with what looked to be a grey cat hoodie draped over his shoulders, a pair of cargo shorts, and to top it all off: Crocs. This guy was wearing bright pink Crocs in public. Virgil almost wanted to laugh.

It wasn’t long before Virgil got a name for the boy as he was going around introducing himself to everyone.

_ Patton. _

Now that was a name Virgil did not want to forget. 

 

\-----------

 

Patton instantly fell for Virgil. The boy had stunning deep brown eyes, and a sweet soft smile that made Patton just want to reach out and hug him, but being a psychology major and learning to read social cues, Patton took note of Virgil’s shy behavior and held off on the hug. It could wait. And Patton was willing to wait as long as he needed to become a trusted friend to Virgil.

_ Or something more… _

 

\----------

 

It was months of beating around the bush for Patton and Virgil to finally get together and everyone practically cried when they did. Their friends were getting quite tired of watching the two hopelessly pine for the other, and everyone felt like they were about to burst a vein. 

The two made an adorable couple, practically inseparable except for when they had class. They were glued to each other’s side constantly, cuddling with no intentions to let go any time soon. By mutual agreement,they were taking things slow. They were perfectly happy at this speed. One thing was starting to bother Patton and he knew he had to bring it up one day while the two were tangled in a warm embrace on the common room couch watching  _ Robin Hood _ together. Patton ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair as Virgil lightly hummed and pulled Patton closer. Patton took a deep breath and finally started the conversation that had been on his mind for a while, “Virgil?”

Virgil replied cautiously, “Yeah Pat?”

Patton took another deep breath before continuing, “I just wanted to bring up something that’s been on my mind for a while, It’s nothing bad or too serious don’t worry, I was just wondering… How come I’ve never seen you with makeup off?”

Virgil’s eyes went slightly wide as Patton could sense his tension and rushed to explain his question. “Virge, It’s ok, I was just wondering, like you know you don’t have to dress up pretty for me all the time right? You can let your hair down once in a while, I just don’t want you to feel the need to impress me, ya know?” 

Virgil sighed at this explanation, feeling himself relax again as he was reminded as to why he loved Patton so much. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks under his pale, pale foundation and makeup. He knew about the freckles that lay under the foundation. 

Yes, Patton had freckles, but this was Patton, the freckles fit his joyful, kid-like personality and Patton looked absolutely adorable with them covering every inch of his skin. But Virgil? Virgil could probably do without them, he couldn’t pull them off, they didn’t fit him in the slightest. Patton looked like the most adorable, small, bean of sunshine with his abundance of freckles, Virgil’s freckles made him look like someone has dusted crushed cocoa puffs all over his face, arms, and shoulders.

Virgil took his time in thought to formulate a response so he could avoid fully explaining. It wasn’t  telling Patton about the existence of his freckles that made him nervous, but rather that they made him self-conscious and insecure. Virgil had learned from past experience that Patton would dump his love and special appreciation on people who didn’t think too highly of themselves. Virgil had learned the hard way from the first time (and only time) he made a self deprecating joke around Patton.

“Pat, it’s just… well I want to look nice for you, that’s all” Virgil blushed looking away. It was true that was part of the reason, but Patton didn’t need to know the real reason. Freckles were Patton’s thing, not Virgil’s. Virgil’s freckles just made him look like a cheetah. 

“Awww Virgil, of course you can want to look nice for me, but make sure you also look nice for yourself from time to time, ok? It’s important to keep a healthy balance, if you want to look nice for me” Patton hushed his voice and continued, “However, I must confess Virgil Adriam, that you always have and always will look nice to me. You are perfect and special just the way you are.” Patton finished his little spiel by sealing it with a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. Virgil made an involuntary noise of contentment, a small hum, that always escaped him as he nuzzled closer to Patton. 

However, Patton’s satisfaction with Virgil’s half truth made guilt eat away at Virgil as he felt horrible for not giving Patton the full truth he deserved.

 

\----------

 

Finals for sophomore year of college were rolling around and Spring was ripe in the air. While the city around the college frolicked in the perfect temperature and not-too-sunny weather, college students stressed to get projects done and study for their final exams to get the best grade possible.

Campus was a hive of students sacrificing every necessity to achieve the best possible grade. Sleep and appetite were lost to essays and presentations, and a thick tension laid on the college grounds. 

 

Patton Barley knew his boyfriend tended to do very poorly under stress and so was determined to make sure that while Virgil got his work done, he was also taking adequate care of himself. Patton had his classes under control, but he noticed the fatigue in Virgil’s voice and the ever growing eye bags that his behind his dark eyeshadow as he fought to stay awake while Patton helped him through their course notes for the ASL class they shared. 

After Virgil physically shook himself awake for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Patton had had enough. He pulled his boyfriend close and whispered to him knowing this was one of the best ways to relax him. “Virgil, baby…..you’re stressed and tired, this isn’t healthy. You need some rest and relaxation to de-stress before you overwork yourself again and have a mental breakdown.” Virgil’s response to this was a begrudging noise of agreement. Patton began running his fingers through Virgil’s hair as Virgil leaned into the touch, humming lightly. Patton smiled at how small his boyfriend could seem sometimes. Patton’s grin grew as his mind wandered and conjured up the perfect solution to help Virgil destress. 

“Hey Virgil?” Patton gently shook Virgil awake.

Virgil opened his eyes groggily not to happy to fall asleep but not incredibly enthused about feeling fatigued either. “Yeah Pat?”

“Hey Virgil, baby, I have an idea for how I can help you destress but I’m going to need you to do somethings for me first is that ok?” Patton sucked in a deep breath before he felt a slight nod from Virgil against his chest, and he exhaled and continued with what he was saying, “Ok Virgil, first of all I want you to take a nap right now, no, don’t protest it’s clear you need sleep! We’re clearly done studying for now as you know the material very well and should have nothing much to worry about. Take as long a nap as you need but I suggest you wake up before dinner time, because I’ll be bringing you dinner around seven thirty.” 

Patton made sure that he felt another nod from Virgil before continuing even further. “After dinner, I want you to grab your swimsuit and meet me at the pool, as I will be heading back to my dorm to grab mine as well. Then we can cuddle in the hot tub as late as we like with no one around because I know how much you dislike going to the pool with other people around.” 

Virgil quietly muttered a sleepy “Thanks” to Patton as the plan sounded very relaxing, however it overlooked the fact that the main reason Virgil hated going to the pool was everyone would see the little brown speckles that stood out incredibly well on his pale, white, skin. 

Virgil was too exhausted from worrying about studying at this point to worrying about his insecurity over his freckles. Feeling his eyes finally slip fully closed, Virgil succumbed to the long overdue sleep as he felt a pair of soft, warm, familiar arms scoop him up and land him on his bed as he drifted away from consciousness to finally rest.

 

\-------------

 

Virgil felt a lot better after a nap, yet still somehow unfathomably tired. Patton, the absolute sweetheart, had brought over some home cooked food he made himself in the school’s kitchen and Virgil enjoyed every last bite of the spectacular meal making sure to thank his boyfriend every five minutes. Patton had walked back into Virgil’s dorm already wearing his swim trunks where Virgil opted out of changing just yet.

While the nap had been refreshing, it had also brought back his anxiety and Virgil was now aware that his loving boyfriend would see how silly and ridiculous Virgil looked with his freckles. Now Virgil stood looking in the locker room mirror with his hoodie and shirt in his arms as he looked at the speckles on his arms, shoulders and face. He had taken his foundation off with a wet paper towel from the locker room bathroom, he was now staring back at a bare faced reflection of himself. 

Biting his lip and taking a deep breath, Virgil put his hoodie back on and pulled the hood down over his face as far as he could in an attempt to hide his freckles. He walked out into the cold evening air to join his boyfriend in the hot tub. Seeing Patton was sitting in the hot tub already patiently waiting for Virgil who slowly, timidly sat down on the edge, hood still pulled down as he dangled his legs over the edge into the warm water. Patton gave a slight frown as Virgil sat on the edge to coming in and pulling his hood down further and making no move to take it off. 

Patton gave a half-hearted laugh as he got up from his spot crossing the hot tub to get to his boyfriend who swung his legs anxiously in the water. “Hey Virgil, you should come in the water with me, it’s warm and you can’t get the full relaxation just sitting there on the  _ Verge, _ ” Patton giggled to himself at the pun and looked up slightly to see a small giggle escape Virgil’s lips as they twisted into a small smile. Patton knew this specific facial expression too well, Virgil was anxious and trying to hide it. Patton sighed before he continued speaking, “Virgil, the point of coming here was to get you to relax, it’s just me, there’s no reason to feel anxious, baby.” Virgil’s small smile faded as he got up and made his way over to the stairs, slowly walking into the warm water still hesitant to take off his hoodie. 

Patton grabbed his boyfriend’s hands as Virgil cautiously took another step into the hot tub. Patton reached for the zipper of Virgil’s favorite hoodie, looking up at Virgil to make sure he was ok with this. Patton knew Virgil was insecure about his body, so Patton looked up at Virgil with a look that asked if this was ok. After a small, barely noticeable nod from Virgil, Patton unzipped the hoodie and helped Virgil pull it off his body, setting it cautiously to the side. Patton offered his hand as Virgil took it as Patton guided him back to where Patton was sitting in the hot tub so that his boyfriend could sit next to him and relax. 

As Virgil sat down, still not looking up at Patton, Patton brought his hand up to pet Virgil’s hair. Virgil was finally beginning to relax and he sat back in the warmth of the tub, when the light hit his face and Patton noticed. Patton’s hand stopped as he looked at Virgil with confusion, Virgil in return opened his eyes too look back at Patton with a concerned expression. 

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Patton spoke, “Virgil, when did you get freckles?” 

Virgil’s hands immediately flew to his face as he remembered he wasn’t wearing any makeup right now and Patton was bound to learn anyways. Virgil held his face in his hands and groaned. Patton still sat there in confusion as he saw Virgil tensing, Virgil decided it was time to tell Patton otherwise he would be left in confusion. Virgil groaned and rested his head back on the concrete ground around the hot tub and looked at Patton. “Um Patton?”

“Yes, Virgil?” There was hesitation in Patton’s voice, but Virgil assumed it was mostly from confusion.

“I’ve…” Virgil laughed, a rare and wonderful sound to Patton’s ears, “This shouldn’t be so dramatic! Yes, I’ve had freckles my whole life, I’ve just… covered them with makeup…” Virgil’s voice trailed off as he looked to anywhere but Patton.

Patton forced Virgil’s attentions back onto him as Patton grabbed one of Virgil’s hands and held it with both of his own while he gently massaged his love’s fingers. “Virgil, why would you hide them from me? I’m not hurt, just confused, your freckles look adorable, and you know I love you more than I can say.”

Virgil forced himself to look back at his boyfriend hesitating before replying, “I know that Pat, but I guess at this point it’s more for my sake than anyone else’s, really. I don’t know, I’ve never really liked my freckles to be honest. Your freckles look adorable on you, Patton. But my freckles? They just feel out of place because I’m so pale and they stand out, no matter how pale the freckles themselves are. It just… freckles don’t suit me Patton.” 

Patton stopped caressing Virgil’s hand and Virgil’s head snapped back up to look at Patton from where it had dropped during his speech. Virgil immediately tensed back up when he saw Patton staring at him with a disapproving glare.  _ He hates you. He hates you. He hates you. He hates you. He hates that you lied to him and he thinks your freckles look ugly and he wants to break up with you. He hates you. _

“Virgil. Alto. Adriam.” Patton’s voice was firm as everything seemed to fall silent except for the hot tub jets, which felt like they had even quieted significantly to let Patton speak, despite them being inanimate objects. “Whatever negative thoughts you are thinking right this second, stop. Secondly, I find your freckles absolutely adorable. Every. Single. One. I don’t care what I have to do to prove it, I will convince you. Your freckles make you look fucking adorable.”

Virgil sat there in shock at what Patton had just said and also that in the entire time Virgil had known Patton he had never heard Patton swear! Virgil was highly aware how strange he looked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, but he couldn’t help it with the state of utter shock he was in. Patton gave a smug smile as he left Virgil speechless. Patton leaned in to Virgil’s shocked face before whispering “I think I have an idea to show you just how much I love your adorable little freckles, Virge.” At this, Patton began carding his hand through Virgil’s hair and pulling him closer, Virgil’s look of shock faded one into confusion as he opened his mouth to ask as a question when his question was answered. 

Patton placed a kiss to one of Virgil’s freckles. Then another. And another. It wasn’t long before Virgil was giggling and smiling, “Pat! Oh my god!” Virgil yelled in some attempt to stop the kiss attacks coming at his face. Virgil playfully tried to push Patton away, but Patton only came back kissing each and every single freckle with vengeance. Virgil could only laugh until he was in tears, he couldn’t help it, Patton’s kisses tickled! “Patton! That tickles!”

Patton took a small break from assaulting his boyfriend with kisses to smirk, “Well, I can’t help it! My boyfriend is so adorable with his freckles!” Patton attempted to return to his kisses, when Virgil held him off and pressed his own lips against Patton sealing the night off with a kiss that felt more like just the two of them pressing their dorky smiles together. 

_ And like this, they were happy. Two dorky, silly, love-crazy, freckled, boyfriends... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it, there will be more in the future in the meantime dead server is a mess so if you want a server for my writing and stuff here it is: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/Km9q98G
> 
> yeah it's called my circle of angst for a reason be prepared for a lot of aus lmao
> 
> Here are links to Fibi and rein's tumblrs:
> 
> http://fibi-draws.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://shakyreincloud.tumblr.com/
> 
> And shameless self plug here's mine: 
> 
> https://fueled-by-angst-and-rootbeer.tumblr.com/


End file.
